Pink Thong
by silentreaper06
Summary: Lassiter finds Shawn in something he'd never expect. Shassie, PWP


**AN: Sorry to all of my regular readers. I will update Simple Life ASAP. I just had to write this little Psych story first. To all of you Shassie fans, here's a random idea I thought of. Sorry if the characterizations aren't that great yet. I'm a bit new to the Psych fandom, and I'm still getting a feel for the characters.**

**Warnings: PWP, Shassie, Bottom!Shawn, slight Gules if you look really closely**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned. Steve Franks does. I'm not making any money off of this.**

**

* * *

**

Lassiter didn't expect this to happen. I mean, he had seen Shawn Spencer do a lot of crazy things (such as sitting on his lap), but this one was just completely unexpected.

Shawn Spencer was wearing a thong. And not just any thong either: it was a pink G-string.

And how he came to discover this was a bit awkward. He was walking into his office to talk to Shawn about the latest case when Gus had knocked over a cup of pencils while getting up to leave. Shawn, being at the end closest to where they had fallen, bent over _oh so innocently_ to pick them up, revealing his little, pink surprise.

"Spencer," he said while Shawn was still bent over. "Why do you have a thong on?"

Shawn blushed slightly, but he tried to play it off. "Oh, you know, Lassieface, I have a hot date after this, and I just thought I'd mix it up a bit."

Lassiter shut the door to his office and said, "Well, you might have to cancel, Spencer." Before Shawn could completely get up, Lassiter had his hands on Shawn's hips, holding the psychic firm against his hard-on. Shawn let out a (totally manly, as he would later claim) squeak when Lassiter pulled lightly on his thong and let it snap back into place, but he quickly got turned on as Lassiter started grinding against his ass, cupping his erection. Both men started letting out small grunts and moans, not wanting this to stop, but eventually Lassiter repositioned Shawn so that he could capture the younger man's lips in a kiss.

Shawn responded eagerly to the kiss, grabbing at Lassiter's hair. Lassiter shrugged out of his suit jacket while Shawn worked on his tie. Once Shawn got the article off, the shirt was the next to go. Lassiter broke their kiss to remove Shawn's shirt, and Shawn said, "Didn't know I turned you on so much, Lassie."

"Shut up, Spencer," Lassiter said, reattatching their lips. Lassiter moved his hands down Shawn's stomach, pinching the younger man's nipples and making him whine into the kiss. His left hand stayed where it was as he moved his right hand down to cup Shawn through his pants.

Shawn broke off the kiss with an, "Oh _fuck_." Lassiter grinned and unbuckled Shawn's belt, eager to get into the psychic's pants. Once Shawn's pants were unbuttoned, Lassiter let them fall to the floor and examined the thong Shawn was wearing (which was doing _nothing_ to hide his arousal). "Lassie..." Shawn whined.

"Yeah?" Lassiter asked.

"Not fair..."

"What isn't fair?"

"You still have pants." Shawn moved his hips against Lassiter's, getting a small precum stain on the older man's pants, before saying, "And I want 'em off."

"Patience, Spencer." _Although,_ Lassiter thought, _I might just explode if I don't get these off soon._ Lassiter undid his belt and pulled his pants down. Shawn pulled Lassiter's boxers off, but Lassiter kept playing with Shawn's thong, teasing Shawn more than he thought imaginable from little old Lassie.

"C'mon, Lassie, stop teasing me," Shawn whimpered. Lassiter decided to give in and remove the final garment separating them from each other. Soon, Shawn found himself being lifted up and being roughly shoved back onto the desk, Lassiter climbing over him. Lassiter spread Shawn's legs and settled between them, his head near Shawn's length. As he licked Shawn's cock up and down, Shawn let out small grunts and whines for more. "Lassie, please..." Then Lassiter swallowed as much of Shawn's length as he could, causing the psychic to cry out in pleasure. "Lassie!"

Lassiter sucked for a few minutes before he pulled off of Shawn's length and said, "You want it, Spencer?"

"Fuck yes," Shawn replied. "Got any lube or anything, Lassie? Because the thought of taking you in without any is kind of scary."

"I might have some hand lotion. Hang on." When the detective searched through his desk, however, he managed to find a tube of pineapple flavored lubricant. "Did you put this in here, Spencer?"

"No, but that's an interesting choice for whoever-" Just then something occurred to Shawn, but before he could voice it, he was met with one of Lassiter's fingers sliding into his ass. His mind went from _Oh damn, we've been set up,_ to _Fuck, Lassie, keep that up!_ Lassiter slid another lube-slicked finger into Shawn's ass and unknowingly found the younger male's prostate, making him scream in pleasure. Lassiter froze up, afraid he had done something to hurt Shawn, but Shawn said, "Do that again." Lassiter tapped that spot again and got the same reaction. As he stretched Shawn, Lassiter added a third finger, making sure to keep tapping Shawn's sweet spot. "Lassie, do it now," Shawn whined.

Lassiter slicked up his cock and positioned himself at Shawn's entrance. He kissed Shawn before slowly sliding in. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped to let the fake psychic adjust to his length. After a few moments, Shawn gave Lassiter the okay to move. Lassiter started off thrusting at a slow pace, rubbing against Shawn's prostate with every thrust, but soon Shawn started begging for Lassiter to go faster and harder. Lassiter obeyed, wanting Shawn to enjoy as much as possible. Shawn felt himself get close to his orgasm, and when Lassiter grabbed his cock, he lost it, coming all over Lassiter's hand and their stomachs. Lassiter got in three more thrusts before he came inside Shawn.

* * *

Once they had both gotten up and gotten dressed, Shawn said, "Gus set us up."

"What makes you say that?" Lassiter asked.

"He was in here earlier, not to mention he knocked over the pencil cup to distract me, therefore distracting you, and giving him the perfect oppritunity to slip that little tube into your desk. And he offered to do my laundry, taking all of my boxers, which is a little creepy, and leaving my pink thong."

"Where did you get that thing anyways?" Lassiter asked, reaching to where it was showing above the psychic's pants and playing with it.

Shawn blushed and answered, "It was a gag gift from Gus, actually. He thought it'd be funny to give it to me for my birthday, and I just kind of kept it."

Lassiter laughed a little at that. He gave Shawn a quick peck on the lips and said, "Shawn, would you have any interest in dating?"

"Well, of course, Lassieface, but I've got to know her name and what she looks like first. I don't do blind dates. Oh, and no really ugly chicks, either. I might be able to go with-"

"I meant me, you idiot."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Shawn snuggled up next to Lassiter and said, "We could give it a try, see how things go." The two men embraced each other, neither one aware of Juliet watching from outside the room.

"Those two are so cute," she said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah, it was a bit obvious that they liked each other," Gus agreed.

"Thanks for getting the plan set up."

"No problem. I want to see Shawn happy." Juliet watched Shawn and Lassiter start to make out like teenagers, and Gus smiled at Juliet.


End file.
